


Paper Moon

by Kaori_Maxwell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: Frodo notices something about his uncle.





	Paper Moon

Frodo often watches Bilbo, while his uncle is looking out of the window. It’s the crude direction of the Lonely Mountain.   
He knows this, because every time Bilbo talks about it, he looks for a moment out of that window, as if expecting it to be there. Not at all fearfully, but hopefully.

But neither when he tells him about Erebor nor when he sits there, completely still for small eternities looking out of that window, the mountain is to be seen.

So, for Frodo, nine years old, the solution is simple: he takes some sturdy paper, the scissors (which he has to be extra careful with, his uncle told him) and his trusted water colors, locks himself into his room and sets to work.

Bilbo starts when he spots the addition in the window, which Frodo has secretly installed there. And despite him strongly suspecting, he asks anyway. “Frodo my lad, what’s that?”

“I made you a mountain, uncle. So you can see it even here in the Shire.”

And with his uncle suddenly holding him and softly crying, Frodo is shocked to the core and sure he did something very wrong, until he hears the whispered “Thank you.”


End file.
